The First Time
by DLsquaredlover
Summary: Danny and Lindsay's first time together. Can be set anytime before Snow Day. One-Shot


Lindsay couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Danny Messer was at her apartment, kissing her, and not in a friendly way either. Oh no this kiss definitely made Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer more than friends. Lindsay couldn't help the light moan that escaped her mouth when Danny began kissing her neck. He found her pulse point and slowly began sucking on it.

"Danny you better not leave a mark." Lindsay said trying to push Danny away.

"You're mine Montana and I want everyone to know it." Danny said pulling away for just a second before biting her pulse point. Lindsay gasped at the new sensation and threw her head back allowing Danny better access. Lindsay fisted her hand in Danny's hair and pulled his lips back up to hers. She bit his bottom lip and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Danny left hand moved from her hair to run up and down her side. He grazed her breast on every stroke and Lindsay thought she might pass out from the sensation. After a few more minutes Danny pulled his mouth away from Lindsay's and rested his forehead against hers.

"I need to leave right now, or I might not be able to stop." Danny whispered.

"Who said anything about stopping?" Lindsay asked against Danny's lips. She then slipped her tongue inside his mouth and Danny couldn't stop his groan.

"Are you sure about this Montana?"

"Positive" Lindsay said standing up and pulling her sweater off, leaving her in her undershirt. She then took Danny's hand and pulled him down the hall to her bedroom. She pushed him on the bed before straddling his lap. Danny's hands ran up the back of her shirt and began caressing her back and spine, while Lindsay kissed Danny's neck. A few seconds later Danny pulled Lindsay's shirt up. Lindsay stopped her assault on Danny's neck long enough to get her shirt off. Danny took the newly removed shirt and threw it across the room before flipping Lindsay. Lindsay surprised squeak quickly turned into a moan when Danny began kissing the valley between her breast.

"I think you are way to overdressed cowboy." Lindsay said and Danny stripped off his shirt before continuing his kisses. Lindsay began running her hands up and down Danny's back and down his arms. She was so focused on the way Danny's back rippled under her fingertips every time that he moved, she didn't notice that he had unclasp her bra. Lindsay arched her back and pushed her chest into Danny's when he lightly ran his hands over her already erect nipples.

"God Danny" Lindsay said digging her nails into Danny's back.

"You haven't felt anything yet Montana." Danny said as he took her left nipple into his mouth, while continuing to massage the right with his hand. Lindsay let out a groan of satisfaction, and Danny took that as his cue to continue. When he was thoroughly satisfied with his work, he switched to her right breast. Lindsay's hand began the trek to the waist of his pants. When she reach the waist she slowly slipped her hands inside and squeezed Danny's ass. Danny's groan vibrated through her nipple, and Lindsay thought she might come then and there.

"Like that cowboy?" Lindsay asked moving her hand to the front of Danny's pants and brushed the tip of his cock with her fingertips. Danny groaned again, and pulled Lindsay's hand out his pants.

"I was enjoying that." Lindsay said with a protest.

"I was too Montana, but I want to make you cum first." Danny said giving Lindsay a kiss.

"Well then you better get to work Cowboy." Lindsay said unbuttoning her jeans and slipping them down her legs. Danny couldn't help but to admire how hot Lindsay looked in nothing but a pair of lacy red underwear.

"Did you plan on someone seeing you in your underwear?" Danny asked pulling at the elastic of Lindsay's underwear.

"Maybe." Lindsay said unbuttoning Danny's jeans and pushing them down with her toes. His boxers were tented from his erection, and Lindsay couldn't resist running one foot across the tent. Before her foot could finish its trek, Danny had pulled her foot. He began kissing the arch of her foot, before slowly making his way upwards. He kissed every inch of skin he came to, and by the time he was at Lindsay's thigh, she was writhing in pleasure. He kissed up her thigh to about a midway point, before switching legs. By the time he had made it to the bottom of her right leg, Lindsay knew she wasn't going to last long. Danny kissed his way back up her leg, and hooked a finger in each side of her underwear. He slowly pulled them down her legs, and threw them behind him. He sat on his heels for a moment just admiring the sight before him. Lindsay was laying there flushed from head to toe, with her hair messed up, and her pussy dripping wet.

"Am I going to need to take care of this myself cowboy?" Lindsay asked moving her hand towards her pussy. Danny grabbed it before she could touch herself.

"Don't you even think about it Montana." Danny growled before kissing her soundly on the lips. His hands came up to play with her breast and his knee pushed her legs apart. He could feel the heat radiating off her sex and knew he had to taste her and soon. Breaking away from the kiss Danny spread Lindsay's legs wider, allowing room for his shoulders. He then moved down her body and placed his head at her entrance. He blew lightly on her pussy, and Lindsay arched her back off the bed. Danny placed one hand on her hips to hold her down, and used his other to caress one of her breast. He slowly swiped his tongue across her pussy, from one end of her slit to the other. Lindsay thought she would come from that sensation alone. Danny swiped his tongue a few more times, before placing a kiss on her throbbing clit. He then lightly sucked on it, and Lindsay couldn't contain herself anymore. Danny felt her hips buck at the sensation of her orgasm and he lapped up all of her juices.

"Oh my god" Lindsay said coming down from her high. Danny didn't respond instead he thrust his tongue into Lindsay's dripping wet pussy. Both hands went up to massage her breast while his tongue continued its assault.

"Danny, I'm not going to last" Lindsay said in between gasp of breaths.

"That's the point." Danny said lifting his head to find Lindsay staring at him. Knowing that Lindsay was watching him pleasure her, made Danny's cock grow harder than he thought possible. He moved his left hand from her breast and slowly inserted one finger into Lindsay. That one finger and one kissed placed on her clit had Lindsay screaming Danny's name all over again. He waited until her orgasm was over before removing his finger, and slowly sucking all of Lindsay's juices off of it. Danny then crawled up Lindsay's body and kissed her. Lindsay could taste herself on Danny's lip, and that was enough to get her ready again. She gathered all of her strength and flipped Danny over. She then crawled down his body and removed his boxers. His cock sprang to life and she wrapped her hands around it. She began moving them up and down while lightly blowing on his tip. She swiped the pre-cum off of the tip with her index finger and stuck it in her mouth. She then crawled back up Danny's body and reached for the condoms in her nightstand. While doing so, her breast fell in Danny's face and he began sucking on them. She crawled back down his body and rolled the condom on him. Lindsay positioned her entrance at the tip of Danny's cock and slowly she let him enter her. Both Danny and Lindsay couldn't stop their groans at finally being connected with one another. Once Lindsay had taken all of Danny in, she slowly began rocking back and forth. Her hands began playing with her breast while Danny's hands helped her hips rock. Their eyes never left one another and Lindsay didn't know how long she would last. The pace they were keeping was excruciatingly slow, but neither were in a hurry. One of Danny's hand left her hips and began playing with her breast. This new sensation, and the sensation of Danny's cock inside her, caused Lindsay to loose herself again. She threw her head back and let her orgasm take her over. Danny stopped what he was doing and just watched Lindsay loose it.

"Damn you are hot Montana." Danny said kissing her.

"You're not to bad yourself. Now I think it's time we even the score a little bit." Lindsay said and Danny flipped them.

"I like the way you think Miss Monroe." Danny said and slowly pulled himself out. Just as slowly he pushed himself back in. Lindsay wrapped her legs around Danny's ass urging him to go faster. He got the message and sped up. Danny knew that he would never forget the way Lindsay's pussy felt around his dick. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he wasn't falling over the edge without Lindsay. He slipped his right hand between there bodies, and slowly began rubbing Lindsay's clit. As he sped up his thrust Lindsay's nails began digging into his shoulders.

"Fuck me harder Danny." Lindsay said begging for release. Danny sped up a little more and angled his hips. At the new angle Danny was able to hit Lindsay's G-spot every time he thrust into her. Danny could feel Lindsay's pussy clenching around his cock and knew she wouldn't last much longer. He kissed her on the lips and Lindsay lost it. With a few more well timed thrust, and Lindsay's pussy milking him, Danny's orgasm took over. Danny rolled over onto the bed, pulling Lindsay on top of him. They laid their catching their breath before Danny got up to dispose of the condom. He got back into Lindsay's bed and pulled her to him.

"We are definitely doing that some more." Lindsay said and Danny let out a laugh.

* * *

So that is my first attempt at smut. Hopefully it turned out all right. Let me know what you think!


End file.
